The conventional shower curtain rod disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 6,216,287 issued on Apr. 17, 2001 is bulky and has certain length so that it is inconvenient for carry, storage and assembly. When one of the two walls is inclined relative to the other wall, the shower curtain rod cannot be properly installed.
Another conventional shower curtain rod disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 7,958,577 issued on Jun. 14, 2011, and it can be adjusted within a very limited range and cannot be removed when needed. The walls are damaged when removed the shower curtain rod.
The present invention intends to provide a shower curtain rod assembly that improves the shortcomings of the conventional shower curtain rods.